I Have a Date Tonight
by ObsessiveDevil
Summary: Very Short 'fluffy' Riza X Sheska. In which Roy's a pervert, Sheska get's a little whimsical after reading a novel, and Riza gives us a show. Rated for minor suggestive adult themes. XD


-1**I Have a Date Tonight**

**Riza x Sheska**

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**ObsessiveDevi23**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm not making any money from this.**

Roy is perverted, Sheska is whimsical, and Riza is protective.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off, I have a date tonight." Roy stated, glaring at the paper work in front of him, as if daring it to challenge him.

"Bullshit Sir." Her voice was sharp and her tone was clipped. Roy could tell she was pissed off, but then again, when was Riza ever _not_ annoyed with him? Granted, he probably should be signing these papers, not doodling on them - but the temptation was always just too great to resist. Roy heard the distinct sound of Riza's gun's safety being turned off, and rose his eyes so they had eye contact.

"Yes Lieutenant?" he asked, slightly cockily as if daring _her_ to challenge him, and immediately regretted it when Riza's gun was shoved against his temple. He coughed.

"I expect these papers to be signed by lunch sir." She said, her tone falsely sweet. Roy simply nodded, trying not to get on her bad side any more. While a reactive and angry Riza was a damned sexy Riza, a bloodied and dead Roy was not a very sexy Roy.

Riza smiled, putting her gun back on her hip and sliding over to her desk, her hips swinging just nicely. Roy smirked. Of all the women he had had, he'd yet to have Riza. It couldn't be too hard to seduce her into bed could it? And once she was there, he'd bet she was wild. All that pent up stress and general stiffness at work would mean she'd really want to let loose in the bedroom, right?

"Sir." He jumped, averting his gaze from her behind. She hadn't turned round, but she probably knew exactly what he was thinking, she always did. "You better get singing if you want them done before lunch."

Roy cursed and picked up his pen, starting on reading the documents so he could sign his name without the fear he'd just given his permission for something drastic. Like giving Fullmetal a pay rise. Drastic, and should never be done. His mind, however, kept wondering back to the blonde beauty sitting behind her desk, diligently working away. Would she be that hardworking in other scenes, a bedroom scene for example?

He was about to call her over, to initiate his seduction, when the door to his office burst open with exemplary force. Roy looked up, fully expecting to see Fullmetal, since he was the only one who ever opened his door with such disregard, but he was shocked to see a small, brown haired, bookworm-like young woman. He blinked in surprise, and she immediately began apologising.

"Oh my Lord! I am so sorry Colonel! I didn't mean to burst through the door like that." she stopped, took a long breath, then carried on. "You see, there's this book I've been reading, it's really quite fantastic really, about a young boy carrying a pendant from one side of the world to the other, with all these bandits after him, simply so he can give it to his dying grandfather! I was so touched, I simply had to try and see if _I_ could outrun bandits. So after that I stole this thing from this group of guys, and now they're all after me!"

She stopped again, holding up what appeared to be a ring; engraved in it was a precious stone Roy had only seen once before, and that was in a military document. His group was assigned to see it's safety back to military hands, but hadn't been able to get it off the sneaky group of terrorists that had stolen it in the first place. Was this woman really telling him she'd just snatched it, then ran away?

"Oh Riza!" the girl suddenly blurted out, "I didn't know you were here! Look, isn't it pretty?" She asked, and Riza, not in the least perturbed, nodded.

"It's very pretty." she replied, "Sheska… Where are those men now?" she asked, and Sheska shrugged.

"I think I lost them awhile back… they're somewhere in the HQ though…" She stopped her train of thought. "OH MY LORD! I lead bandits right into military HQ! I'm such a failure!" she cried, and while Roy was happy to agree with her, he was surprised when Riza stood up, walked around her desk, and pulled the brunette into a hug.

"Stop worrying." the blonde said. "I was looking forward to some target practice anyway." she added, picking up her gun and leaving the room.

Roy rose an eyebrow at her retreating back. There went his date for tonight. She'd shoot the guys (probably between the legs), and then insist that she'd have to spend all evening cleaning her gun. There was no getting between Lieutenant Hawkeye and her guns. Even if Roy used every trick in the book. He turned to the woman still standing there, a book and the ring clutched tightly to her chest, and her glasses sliding down her nose.

He guessed if he looked at her the right way, she was quite attractive. Although he'd say more 'cute' then sexy. Well, he had to go with someone tonight.

"Ms…" he stalled, not actually knowing her name. She jumped, shocked by the suddenly noise, and turned to him.

"Nice to meet you Colonel! I've heard so much about you! I'm Sheska!" She held out her hand in greeting. Roy smirked, if she'd heard about him, then that must mean she'd be willing right. Whenever a lady said they'd heard about him, the next thing he knew they were already shagging. He took his hand, and instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips, placing a feather soft kiss on her knuckles. They were soft, probably because all she used them for was turning the pages of books.

"Ms Sheska." he said, "It's my pleasure."

Sheska blushed, and drew her hand away.

"C-Colonel, um… this ring…" she said, placing it in his hands. "Riza said you wanted it." she explained at his stunned expression. He hadn't expected her to just give it up so easily after outrunning terrorists for it. He closed his fist around it, and put it in a filing cabinet in his desk.

"Thank you Ms. Sheska, you've been a great help to this operation." he said, his voice taking on the military drone of a rehearsed speech. He smiled once more. "As a thank you, I'd like to take you out for dinner, if that's okay?"

Sheska blinked.

"That would be wonderful!" she replied innocently, already thinking of all the food she'd get (for free). "But it can't be tonight." she added, and Roy's previously victorious expression fell.

"Why not?" He asked, slightly put out. Sheska grinned, thinking of her plans for that evening.

"I promised my girlfriend I'd cook for her for tonight."

Roy died a little inside. Her girlfriend? He'd just been hitting on a lesbian?

His resolve perked up a little when he realised this woman had just gone up on the hot scale. She liked it with other women huh? Well, Roy did like a show every now and again. He smirked.

"That's fine!" he smiled, "You'll have to introduce me to your girlfriend sometime! I'd love for her to come along too!" If he was lucky, he'd be able to seduce them both into bed. Sheska was smiling, so he felt he was pretty lucky.

"Of course, Riza and I would be happy to go to dinner with you."

Roy's resolve crumbled.

Riza… as in Riza Hawkeye? Between her guns and this woman's absolute craziness, there was no way he was getting lucky. Riza would see right through his act anyway. He forced the grin to stay on his face.

"Riza… I had no idea Riza was in a relationship." he all but forced through his tightly grinning teeth. Sheska simply nodded as Riza came back through the offices open door, patting her gun in a slightly manic way. Sheska bounded up to her in a flurry of childish excitement.

"Oh Riza, the Colonel's said he'll take us both to dinner, isn't that nice of him? And after all those times you told me he was nothing but an insufferable git!" she gushed. Roy could feel the blows against his pride. Insufferable git? That was a little unfair. Riza gave her commanding officer a searching glare.

"Did he now?" she asked and Sheska grinned her response. Riza plastered a happy smile on her face. "Well isn't that nice of him?" she grinned, and Sheska nodded. Roy could feel the intense foreboding shadow falling over him. Riza was up to something, and it wasn't as simply as holding his balls at gun point, this time she was doing it sneakily. He gained the shock of his life time when Riza pushed the brunette against his office wall and stuck his tongue down her throat.

Havoc, Fury, Breda and Fallman, who had stayed eerily quite up until that point, let out barely audible wolf whistles. Roy was too struck to notice anything other then the roaming hands and soft moans coming from the two girls on the other side of the room. Riza broke off the make-out session with a smirk, turning to the Colonel.

"You've had you're show." She said, "I expect you to take us to the best restaurant." she added, and Roy found himself nodding dumbly, still in shock. Riza grinned.

"In which case, in you're very own words; I'm taking the rest of the day off." her grin turned positively feral. "I have a date tonight."


End file.
